Love hurts or not
by Basjetball
Summary: Olivia and Stewie meet up once again. What'll happen? Will love hurt...or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Guy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family guy**

* * *

**Stewie and Olivia are both 4. If you don't know Olivia watch episode From Method to Madness and Chick Cancer.**

* * *

"Well Stewie here you are," Lois said dropping Stewie off at school.

Stewie gave Lois a glare, but she just turns around and left.

Sighing, Stewie walked in the classroom.

"You're late 15 minutes," the teacher scolded Stewie.

"If I only have my weapons, we'll see who's late," mumbled Stewie.

School was the usual and as the bell rang signaling it's time for snack time, Stewie went to get his snack only to be pinned on a wall.

"Who the bloody hell?" Stewie silently said.

"I see you haven't changed," a voice said.

_The voice__ sounds familar_ Stewie thought.

Stewie looked at the person who pinned him on a wall. She has blond hair and is wearing a pink dress.

"Is that you Olivia?" Stewie asked.

"What took you that long to figure that out," Olivia smirked.

_She's really pretty. Wait, I don't hang around with cheating sluts _Stewie thought.

"So why are you here?" Stewie asked.

"Reason is, you burned the house with me in it and I almost barely lived through it," Olivia explained.

_So she figured it was me_ Stewie thought.

"It wasn't me, besides you cheated on me," Stewie lied except for the second part.

Olivia then punches Stewie in the face.

"Don't bloody lie, I know it was you and I did not cheat on you," Olivia said.

Stewie looked up. _She's gotten stronger. Wait a minute! How dare she lie to me that she did not cheat on me! _Stewie angrily thought.

"Liar, you were cheating with me with me for...that guy!" Stewie angrily said.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"When you were playing with him in the playhouse!" Stewie angrily said, the anger not leaving him.

"We were just playing silly putty, nothing else was happening," Olivia replyed.

Stewie could feel his anger dropping.

"Well...I don't like you hanging around with other boys," Stewie muttered silently.

However, Olivia heard and rolled her eyes and silently muttered "should've told me before," which Stewie did not hear.

Olivia then left, leaving Stewie felt like he had just been beaten by a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Family guy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family guy**

* * *

**If you do not know Olivia, watch episode From Method To Madness and Chick Cancer**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Stewie walked back home. He was still thinking about what Olivia had said. '_Was she just playing a game? She wasn't cheating on me?"_ Stewie wondered.

As he saw his home, he noticed that his house was on fire!

'_My weapons! Rupert!"_ Stewie thought as the fire started to spread.

All Stewie could do was watch. After a minute, the fireman starts to arrive and cool down the fire. Stewie looked at the house he used to live in. There was nothing there, but grass around it now.

'_Oh no, we're poor now! I can't be a homeless man in a box,' _Stewie paniced.

Stewie just stood there and soon Olivia walked the sidewalk to see Stewie.

"Get out of my way Stewie! I need to go back home!" Olivia screamed.

Stewie turned around and yelled at her "Are you happy now! Are we considered even? No!"

"Happy about what? Also, even at what?" Olivia asked.

"You burned my house down!" Stewie yelled.

"What, no I didn't," Olivia said.

"Sure and a house naturally burned down by itself," Stewie sarcastically said.

Olivia started to say,"Look I didn't know your house burned down, but-"

"But what?" Stewie interrupted.

"I didn't know it was burned down, but if it helps, I'll let you stay with me," Olivia offered.

Stewie looked down.

'_What are my choices. First is to stay at a house with someone who burned down my house or second is to stay with my family and live in the streets begging people for money. Forget family! I can't be living in a box!_' Stewie thought about his choices.

"Fine, I'll stay at your house, but you owe me a new house," Stewie reasoned.

"I didn't burn your house"

"Sure you didn't," Stewie sarcastically said.

'_This is going to be a long day_' Olivia thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love hurts...or not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy**

* * *

**If you do not know Olivia, watch the episode Chick Cancer and Method to Madness**

* * *

"So, this is your house?" Stewie asks.

"Yeah," Olivia replys.

Olivia and Stewie both enter her house.

"Is this your friend?" a male voice asks.

"Yeah dad," Olivia replys.

"Come on, Stwie I'll show you around," Olivia says.

_"_Sure_,"_

"Wait, what about your family?" Olivia asks.

"I'm sure they're fine" _'In a cardboard box! As much as I hate Olivia for burning the house down, at least I don't get to live in a box'_ Stewie thought.

"Okay then, anyways, I'll show you your room after supper"

Stewie heads into the dinner table and he quickly ate the mac and cheese.

'_God why is she so slow_' Stewie thought as she ate her supper.

After about ten minutes, Olivia walked up to Stewie and showed him his room.

"Time for bed!" Olivia's parents called.

Olivia closed the television.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"We need to go sleep," Olivia said.

Olivia went to her room, closed her lights and then lie down on the bed.

She almost fell to sleep, but a _creak _awoke her.

"Olivia?"

Olivia turned to see Stewie.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Rupert died, so now I can't hold onto him"

'_Really? A teddie bear? Tsk..._'

"So, what do you need my help with?" Olivia asked.

"Can I...hold you?" Stewie asked looking at the ground.

She don't why she said it, but she just did, "Sure"

So, Olivia let room in for Stewie and Stewie held onto her.

'_Maybe this might not be so bad'_

* * *

**Completed, because I still have many other fanfics that are not complete. **


End file.
